No es honesto
by MelPocaSuerte
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuándo esa persona con la que has pasado toda tu vida comienza a traicionar cada principio que te has establecido? Los problemas entre la joven pareja comienzan a acumularse. Kuvira no lo puede soportar más. Modern AU.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de LOK me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino. Suena triste, ¿no?**

_Por favor,_

_Dame solo un momento  
de tu tiempo amor,  
no compliques más esto,  
ya no cambies, no,  
el tema, te lo juro es lo mejor,  
para los dos._

Kuvira no podía negar que sentía algo por Baatar, y quizás fue eso lo que la hizo aceptar al muchacho en su vida. Se conocieron cuando ella apenas tenía 8 años. Era una niña valiente y solitaria. De pocos amigos, por elección y por comodidad. Sin embargo hubo algo en el escuálido jovencito apenas dos años mayor que ella que hizo que se interesara en él. En ese niño que rechazaba las invitaciones de sus hermanos para jugar. El que se quedaba sentado a la orilla del parque con un libro diferente cada semana.

Pensaba que era algo idiota al decirle que no a sus hermanos. Ella, que había crecido sola, a esa edad habría dado lo que fuera por tener alguien con quien salir y jugar hasta que la noche acariciara sus mejillas con el viento helado de Zaofu. Tiempo después dejó de culparlo. Entendió el amor que le tenía a la literatura clásica del Reino Tierra luego de que ella misma lo confrontara; "Debes tener un pretexto increíble como para pasar el primer día de verano aquí sentado" El chico le contestó con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo, ésta vez en voz alta. Tenía, precisamente, el pretexto ideal.

Se había convertido en un hobbie para ambos desde esa tierna edad. Incluso hasta ahora, que leyeran juntos hasta que el sueño los venciera era quizá la única cosa que podían hacer sin terminar peleados. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente razón para que la joven sopesara el tema del verdadero valor de su relación. Motivo de cada pelea, era en realidad, que Kuvira cuestionara a Baatar. "¿Podemos seguir así?"

Tenía un tiempo que la situación se había salido de control. Nunca se habían sentido tan inestables. La relación iba y venía en círculos, impulsada por los vagos esfuerzos de los dos para mantenerse juntos y en paz. Cada que se sentía calma entre ellos, un motivo u otro les hacía interrogarse si todo valía la pena, preguntas a veces hirientes, que los orillaban a histéricos arranques de ira, dejándolos así otra noche separados. Noches convertidas en dolores de cabeza, reclamos y lágrimas; definitivamente no podían seguir viviendo así. Pero por cada noche de esas, ambos volvían a caer en el mismo juego, aún cuando sabían que no llegarían a ningún lugar.

Había pasado tiempo con la respuesta, tal vez, más adecuada en mente, pero no podía evitar sentir que sería una canallada dejar al hombre que dulcemente la había acompañado. Más que otra cosa, por cómo Baatar evadía sus intentos por establecer nuevas formas de mantener la paz o incluso de alejarse. Irónicamente volvían a pasar momentos que los hacían detener todo intento de terminar con todo de una vez.

Ambos en Ciudad República tratando construir sus vidas en torno al amor que se habían prometido cuidar hace ya tres años antes de dejar Zaofu. Él siempre la había impulsado a conseguir sus metas en tanto ella lo alentaba a salir de esa zanja que él mismo había cavado a su alrededor tras vivir al servicio de la empresa de su padre. Los dos habían tenido suficiente. Decidieron ver el mundo. Abrir sus alas y dejar que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera con sus rumbos, claro, juntos.

_Pienso en ti,_

_pero al verme al espejo,  
también pienso en mi,  
detrás de este reflejo alguien grita por mi,  
pidiendo auxilio para alejarse,_

_de ti._

Después de la preparatoria, ella decidió estudiar Derecho y él Arquitectura. Ambos brillantes en sus campos y graduados al mismo tiempo por la diferencia de tiempo que requirió cada carrera. Era el pretexto ideal, de nuevo. Baatar ya no estaba cómodo teniendo que trabajar detrás de su padre. Él buscaba hacer su propio imperio, ser independiente de una vez por todas y demostrar lo mucho que tenía en mente. Y por supuesto, ninguna de sus brillantes ideas podían dejar atrás a su musa. Fue entonces cuando decidieron comprometerse y buscar otro lugar para crecer.

Kuvira no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado. Su relación con Baatar era como un velero a merced del clima. En ocasiones ambos parecían algo más preocupados por sus carreras y es que siempre creyó que era más riguroso el salvarle el cuello a alguien o hundirlo en prisión aún cuando las pruebas eran escasas, que trazar un montón de edificios bonitos y futuristas. No podía evitarlo, era normal e incluso Baatar procuraba comprenderlo.

Cuando le pidió que se mudaran sabía que era una idea maravillosa y que la disfrutaría, finalmente se sentía mejor con él a su lado y ella era consiente de que lo mismo sucedía con su novio, ahora prometido. Viajarían a Ciudad República, que tenía uno de los mejores sistemas de justicia. Zaofu era una de las ciudades más seguras que se hayan visto y era eso mismo lo que le impedía conocer de cerca los impresionantes casos de cárteles y organizaciones criminales de los que se hablaban por todo el mundo.

En ese momento ambos podían sentir al mundo a sus pies. No les costó mucho entrar al agitado mundo de la República Unida. Baatar había conseguido uno de los principales puestos creativos en Industrias Varrick, manejando la distribución de las manchas residenciales a las orillas de la ciudad. Viendo como sus ideas eran plasmadas para la entera comodidad de los ciudadanos mejor acomodados del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Kuvira se hizo de un lugar en el Ministerio de Justicia del Honorable Ayuntamiento supervisando las sentencias y las decisiones de los jurados. Asegurando así que los castigos fueran justos, que las víctimas estuvieran tranquilas y que la justicia fuese proveída a cada ciudadano sin retraso.

Sin embargo, sus vidas sólo parecían ser perfectas. A pesar de haber conseguido un apartamento envidiable, mantener sus empleos y crecer profesionalmente, algo faltaba entre ellos. Y es que comenzaba a ser más que evidente que su relación era alimentada por la cercanía entre ambos. Algo que escaseaba por los demandantes horarios de cada uno. Y cuando estaban juntos, ese mismo tema era suficiente para detonar. Kuvira no podía seguir deteniéndose por pedido de Baatar.

_—Ya te he dicho que no._

_—Pero querida, piénsalo, tendrías que acostumbrarte a una vida en familia._

_—Eso no implica abandonar mi trabajo ahora._

_—Puedo mantener todo como está, no es necesario —Cuánto había metido la pata en ese momento._

_—¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado llegar a dónde estoy? _

_—Egoísta._

_—Imbécil._

_Y es inconsciente seguir fingiendo,  
siente como me alejo,  
yo no soy tu salvación para seguir,  
con esta farsa,_

_no._

¿Contraer matrimonio en esa situación? Por ahora lo único que significaba era un simple status que conseguir. Nada más. Baatar sentía los efectos de cada pleito, pero no quería hacerlos más evidentes en la oficina. Otras veces intentaba compensar sus errores y pensar que todo saldría bien. Pero ambas cosas las hacía terriblemente mal, Kuvira no quería seguir en la misma situación.

_—¿A dónde vas con esa valija? _

_—No es de tu incumbencia._

_—Detente. No hagas algo estúpido._

_—Lo estúpido es pretender que estamos bien, ¿sabes?_

Se había cansado de aceptar disculpas. De tratar seguir el juego de Baatar, creyendo que con una tarde a la semana, si no era menos, las sonrisas fingidas durarían un poco más. Encima los malos tratos de uno a otro. Era desesperante vivir de esa manera. Prefería conseguir un lugar para ella misma o en su defecto volver a Zaofu. Continuar la enfermiza rutina ya no era opción.

_Continuar, _

_querer pedirle al tiempo,  
que venga a salvar,  
fantasmas que hemos hecho  
de una realidad,  
que el reloj nunca podrá disfrazar, _

_jamás._

Y una semana antes de la boda la verdad cayó sobre Baatar como un aguacero. No pudo cubrir el Sol con un dedo y cuánto le pesaba pensar que se encargó de alejar a la mujer que lo quería.

_—Aún podemos intentarlo, han pasado ya siete meses. Por favor._

A cada intento volvía a quedarse sin respuesta. Kuvira tomó la decisión de alejarse de su compañero. De su amigo. De su prometido.

Tres meses antes, llegó a la puerta un mensajero, quien algo fastidiado de insistir en que alguien abriera, se decidió por dejar el paquete y marcarlo en la bitácora como perdido. Baatar, quien volvió por la madrugada, se topó con que se trataba del anillo que le había dado a Kuvira cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Se engaño a él mismo, ignoró la nota que acompañaba la delicada caja. No tuvo el coraje para leerla hasta tiempo después, bajo la ilusa anestesia del alcohol en su sistema.

_Siento que no es honesto,  
mentirte más con esto.  
Lamento decir esto,  
pero yo no te quiero..._

**Poderosa nota de la autora: Pues es mi primer Baavira, quizás arregle un par de cosas y lo vuelva a subir. No dejo de lado la idea de hacer una segunda parte pero me tomará algo de tiempo. No es que no me agrade la pareja, sino que es complicado porque Baatar es algo idiota :3 En fin, la canción es de Sofi Mayen, se llama "Yo no te quiero" Sólo tome unas cuantas partes para no hacerlo tan tedioso. Insisto en que esta no es la versión final. Espero sugerencias :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
